DANGEROUS TIES
by Angel-eyes14
Summary: 5th chap's up!!!! a different side to Draco. Hermione has a secret. Harry stumbles upon another letter and gets a surprise. What is Voldermort upto and who is his mystery ally?
1. The prank that went wrong

DISCLAIMER: The characters and settings from 'Harry Potter' in the story do not belong to me. All rights are reserved for J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Dis is da Angel here. I hope you enjoy the story. This is only the 1st chapter so it doesn't largely contribute to the whole plot, it's just sorta da intro. Please write a review or write if you wanna discuss anything about da story, tell me what you like and what you hate so I can improve it. I'll put da next chapta up as soon as I can!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1- THE PRANK THAT WENT WRONG  
  
"Screw the world" Ron groaned as he opened his heavy eyelids. Sunlight flooded in through the window and fell right on his ruddy freckled face. " Gees, aren't you Mr. Rainbows today?" Harry jeered in a sarcastically giddy tone. "Shut up, Harry" Ron grumbled as if he were on tranquillisers. Harry smiled. "Don't you remember what day it is today?"  
  
"It's the day Harry Potter dies for waking Ron up at SIX IN THE MORNING!!!!"  
  
"No, you git! It's April fools day!!"  
  
Ron suddenly jumped out of bed and cast a tooth-cleaning spell, his grumpy, agitated expression had transformed into a mischievous grin. "Shall we?" Ron beamed, outstretching his hand towards the door. " You are seriously messed up, you know that?" Harry whispered to Ron as they left the boys' dormitories.  
"Where have you two been?" Hermione demanded, putting her hands on her hips. " I've been waiting here for 7 minutes and 38.5 seconds!" "It does take time to get from one place to another, you know." Ron yelled defensively. He and Hermione glared at each other as if they were wishing they could throw the other into the womphing willow. (A/N: Aren't they cute together?) "Um.guys?" Harry said cautiously, breaking the silence. "Maybe we should get on with the spell before Snape wakes up?" "Right" exclaimed Ron and Hermione, just checking in to reality. The three of them settled into a dry spot near one of the cubicles of the girls' bathroom."Alright" Hermione said with a sigh. " Have we got everything?" I have the spell," Harry confirmed. "And I have the ingredients!" Ron exclaimed proudly, jiggling his head. Harry and Hermione gave him an I- don't-know-why-I-was-ever-friends-with-you look then started looking at the spell, which Ron had ripped out of a book in the library. They had stolen the ingredients from Snape's office and replaced them with some very.interesting substances (including Hedwig's droppings).  
  
"Okay, first pour the carlista juice into the bowl, then put in the raven claws, followed by the garweed-no, Ron, that's your gum! AS I was saying the garweed and finally that slimy worm Snape calls a piece of his hair."Hemione finished. Don't you guys reckon these ingredients are a bit unsuitable for turing someone into a ballerina? Harry inquired. "Who cares, what's logic ever gonna do fa ya?" Ron replied. Visions of Snape prancing around, dressed in a little, frilly pink tutu swivelled inside his head. Although it was kind of sick, it made adolescence worthwhile.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I still can't believe you're doing this! I mean since when did you start humiliating teachers?" Harry asked suddenly realizing the matter." Since Ron started blackmailing me!" Hermione cried out in rage. "Hey it wasn't blackmail, it was NEGOTIATION." Ron said calmly with a slight smirk.  
  
"Negotiation? You read my bloody diary and then you make me help you with this stupid spell because otherwise you're going to tell the whole damn school that I like-" Hemione stopped short realising she had said too much. She blushed bright red and slapped her forehead. "You like someone?" Harry asked with wide eyes and a mocking tone. " And you didn't tell. me?" this time there was a little hurt in voice. Harry and Hermione had been best friends ever since first year and now they were in their fifth. *Everyone goes into an uncomfortable silence* "so, are you going to tell me who it is?" Harry asked with anticipation in his killer green eyes, which could make a girl weak at the knees (A/N: I suppose the same goes for SOME guys, who I will not mention.yet!) Hermione's cheeks were now just about the colour of Ron's hair. "I'll take that as a no." Harry said sensing Hermione's discomfort.  
  
"Okay" Hermione sighed, wiping the beads of0 sweat from her forehead. " Lets get on with the spell, shall we? Ron, what does it say to d- what's wrong?" Ron looked up at Hermione with a horrified expression. His eyes were twitching as if he were about to cry and his lips quivered as if he were going to throw up. "You alright, Ron?" Harry asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We.we.we.WE HAVE TO HOLD HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Throw's himself on the floor and pretends to sob uncontrollably. * "LIFE IS SOOOOO CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOL"  
  
Hermione leaned over and slapped Ron in the face (which was already considerably red and now had a red handprint on it), while Harry mockinly gave him the dashing James Bond look and said in a husky voice, "You know you love me" "Harry, do you have any idea how gay that sounded, I mean . you aren't going gay on me are you?" Ron clutched his heart dramatically. "Of course I'm gay" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. "That's why all the girls are after me and not you, Ron." *Ron attempts to strangle Harry*  
  
"YOU TWO!!!!!" Hermione burst out I rage and frustration. "Remember the spell? The one we're supposed to do BEFORE Snape wakes up!" Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in a circle, the bowl with the ingredients was placed in the middle. Harry held he spell in his hands. They started chanting.  
  
"Creatus carlius dogius mountana, Terendo, matheus, copulus srivana, Ariala rivano extrjidana!"  
As soon as the chant had ceased, a blinding ray of blue light shot out of the bowl and swivelled wildly, out of control around the bathroom. The effect was too much for the three teenagers and they all passed out.  
  
"Uhhhhh. What happened?" Ron blinked his eyes and adjusted them to the light in the bathroom. He slowly got up, rubbing his head an saw that Hermione was doing the same. "I am NEVER doing that spell again!" Hermione Grumbled, running her fingers though her bushy, brown hair. "THE SPELL" Ron squealed (A/N yes he still squeals if gets excited.even if he is in FIFTH YEAR) "ITWORKEDITWORKEDITWORKEDITWORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Ron bounces up and down waving his hands about wildly* After he had gotten a grip on himself, he noticed that Hermione hadn't joined in the celebration. She was pale.  
  
"What's wrong. Mione?"  
  
Hermione pointed to a spot on the floor. There lay Harry's wand, surrounded by some kind of blue powder.  
  
"Where's Harry, Ron?" Hermione whispered.  
  
So wat did u think? By the way just in case u r wondering, I am not gonna make harry gay! I think. Please review! Come back 4 da 2nd chap! Bye. 


	2. the forgotten memory

CHAPTER 2- THE SECRET MEMORY  
  
Harry coughed hysterically. The thick blue smoke was closing in on him and he felt as if he were going to choke to death. Thicker and thicker the fatal smoke became, as if challenging Harry to defeat it. Finally, he lost his senses. Regardless to where he was and what was happening, Harry's body gave way and he fell into what seemed like an endless sleep. The last thought on his mind was if he was ever going to wake up.  
  
"Where is he, Ron?" Hermione's voice quivered.  
  
"I'm sure he's around somewhere, probably went to get some fresh air."  
  
"Why would he leave his wand behind, Ron?" Hermione shouted, agitated with Ron's lack of intelligence.  
  
"Maybe he forgot and why do you keep saying Ron at the end of each sentence?"  
  
"HE WOULDN'T FORGET HIS WAND, RON!!!!!!!!" Hermione roared out in rage.  
  
"Okay, okay calm down, will you?"  
  
"I just have this feeling.like he isn't safe." Hermione said in a soft shaky voice.  
  
"Is that the female intuition kicking in?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron as if she were about to flush him down the toilet. "How can you joke at a time like this?!". Then her expression softened and she tried to fight the tears were seeping out of her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Mione. Let's go and have a look around, I'm sure he's around somewhere."  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to him" Hermione sniffed. "After losing my mum.I can't afford to lose anyone el-" * Covers her face with her hands and starts sobbing*  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to Harry! Come on, Mione! Please stop crying if you want to look for him!" Ron said in what he hoped was a sympathetic tone.  
  
Hermione wiped the tear from her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Let's go, Ron. We have about an hour left before class starts."  
  
Ron picked up Harry's wand and then he and Hermione walked out of the girls bathrooms together.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh". Harry slowly opened his weary eyes. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself. He was in what seemed like a large, old-fashioned living room. He was lying next to a grand fireplace, which was decorated by wooden borders that were carved with figures that looked like. lions, as far as Harry's eyes could tell. It was very hard to see things, for the fireplace very dimly lighted the room and the flickering made the shadows constantly move about. For a few seconds Harry stared very hard at the flames because he expected Ron to jump out and squeal ' APRIL FOOLS!!!'. Then he realized that was never going to happen. Something told him that this had nothing to do with an April Fools prank. This was something more important.more serious. Harry picked himself up and managed to sit. He looked around the room. Paint was peeling off the old creamy-brown coloured walls. The furniture was made of light-brown wood and all of them were delicate and finely made. A red, velvety carpet was spread all over the floor of the room. Some parts of it had small holes, which Harry concluded had been eaten by mice. He looked up at the ceiling, there was a gigantic crystal chandelier in the centre. It was obvious that the people who lived here were pretty rich. A beautiful gush of wind flew in though the window, making the heavenly white curtains fly wildly. Harry accepted it with immense gratitude. He suddenly realized how hot he had been. His clothes were drenched with sweat and clung to him. His usually untidy hair looked as if it had been gelled down. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead to his lips. Harry took his glasses off, wiped his face with the bottom of his robes and then put his glasses back on. He took a deep breath. For some reason, he wasn't scared (A/N: he's not one of them macho peoples, okay), he felt a strange sort of.comfort. He had deja vous. It was as if he'd known this place all his life.but that was impossible! He had never been there before. Had he?  
  
"It's no use! He isn't here. I told you something was wrong!" Hermione panted. She and Ron had been running around practically the whole school looking for Harry.  
  
Most of the students had gotten up and started getting ready for class.  
  
"How about we ask someone if they've seen him. I'm sure all of the girls know where he is. I mean, they spend every single moment of their pathetic little lives stalking him." Ron said bitterly. "Do I detect a note of jealousy, Ron?" Hermione teased, smiling. Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed Hermione's arm and headed off towards a bunch of Gryffindor girls who were having giggling fits. "Um.hi.girls." Ron managed to say. "Say, you haven't seen Harry around, have you?"  
  
As soon as Harry's name was mentioned, the giggling fits turned into dreamy, lost expressions and longing eyes. One of the girls, Samantha Baxter decided to present an oral essay on him." He's so charming and sweet and smart and brave and funny and adorable and-"  
  
"I'm sure he is!" Ron snapped, cutting Samantha off. Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder and whispered "Calm down" in his ear.  
  
"So? Have you seen him?" This time Hermione tried to communicate with the 'Harryfreaks'. "No" replied Lisa Chan with a sigh. "I haven't seen my sweety-pie all morning". "Sweety-pie?" Ron exclaimed in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Is he lost?!!!!" one of the girls, Katie Chan, squealed in alarm. "My poor baby!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna spew!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Ron, stop being a moron. There's still some time left, lets ask some more people." Hermione stated seriously. "Look, there's that girl he's supposed go out with" She said pointing at Teresita Gonzales, a Gryffinder prefect.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Harry stood gazing out the window of the living room. "Where is here?" He massaged his tense temples and then put his hands in his pockets. His right hand felt something rough and scrunched up inside it. Harry took it out and found that it was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and saw that it was the spell he, Ron and Hermione had cast to turn Snape into a ballerina. Harry looked at the piece of paper and smiled. He remembered when Ron had first found the spell and had nearly hugged the librarian. He scanned down the page but this time he saw a tiny paragraph of writing. Harry squinted as hard as he could and could barely make out the words. They read:  
  
Trapped inside a memory, Deep within your soul, For one moment will reveal Secrets and the untold, For one moment will change your life, Danger will become your shadow, The strong of heart will win the fight, You must believe in what you know, Trust nobody and nothing, For deceit will be on your trail, Only when you know who you are, You will know you will not fail.  
  
"This is incredible" Harry gasped "These words were never on the page the last time I saw it!" "What does all this mean?" he questioned himself. Suddenly, blue, smoky writing began to appear at the bottom of the page, where the small writing had been.  
Find yourself.Harry Potter.  
"You know my na-"  
  
Everything started to dissolve around Harry and transformed into a tick blue smoke. Then it all stared spinning so rapidly that Harry lost control and fell. When he woke up, he was back in the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Look, Goyle!" Draco sniggered baring his perfect pearl teeth. "Potter's just gotten out of the girls' bathrooms! Oh, I'll get him this time!"  
  
Draco walked casually up to Harry and 'accidentally' bumped him in the shoulder.  
  
"Watch it blondie!" Harry warned threateningly.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What you gonna do? Give me a trip of the girls' bathrooms?!!!" Draco laughed with pure delight in his eyes, while Goyle got down on his knees, hysterical and then asked "Um.I don't get it"  
  
"So Potter, what were you doing in there?" Draco smiled slyly. "Your fan club's waiting outside" (A/N You know the draco in the movie(Tom Felton) is like 16 but he's so short that he has to wear high heels to reach the other characters!!!.never mind)  
  
"What are you doing in the Gryffindor Girls Department?" Harry replied, returning the sly grin.  
  
"I was just.that's none of your business!" Draco screamed.  
  
"But it is Magonagol's business!" Harry shot back  
  
"If you turn me in, Potter, I'll turn you in for going to the Girls' bathroom." "Go ahead, Malfoy" Harry stated without care.  
  
" I'll see you in potions, Potter" Malfoy spat and dragged Goyle as he hurriedly tried to get out of Harry's sight.  
  
"Harry!!!" Ron and Hermione came running up to him. "We've been worried sick about you!" Hermione cried.  
  
"We?" Ron asked flatly. "How about just you"  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione shouted, completely ignoring Ron.  
  
"I.I.I got busted by Magonagal for the spell." Harry lied.  
A/N: Hey guys dis is da angel! Wat did u think? Right and review and I'll hav da next chap up a.s.a.p. bye!! 


	3. The letter

Hi guys. Thanx for the reviews. For the last time-I am not making Harry and Voldermort gay! Hope u enjoy!  
CHAPTER 3- The Letter  
  
"You got busted?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Its not everyday Magonagol does an inspection of the girls bathrooms."  
  
"I think she heard the explosion from the spell and came to see if anything was wrong" Harry replied trying to sound truthful.  
  
"There wasn't any explosion!" Hermione protested. "And even if there was, which there wasn't, it would have to be pretty loud for Magonagol to hear it all the way from the teacher's department!"  
  
"God Hermione! Why are you getting so upset?!" Harry shouted, suddenly feeling angry.  
  
"Why are you lying to me? Don't you think me and Ron would have been caught as well if Professor Magonagol really was here?!" Hermione screeched back. "I'm not stupid, you know!"  
  
"Could have fooled me" Ron whispered and laughed  
  
*Hermione gives Ron a you-are-such-an-arsehole look and then continues on*  
  
"It's my life and I don't have to explain myself to you! You know Hermione, just because you get good grades doesn't mean that you're superior to everyone else! Stop trying to control me!" Harry cried in rootless anger. The usual calm green ocean in his eyes had turned into a raging storm. He started breathing faster and sweat ran down his forehead. He didn't know why he hated Hermione so much. It was true that he was lying. Why was he lying? Ron and Hermione were his best friends! He never kept anything from them. Harry felt like stabbing himself with a knife. He couldn't control what he was feeling. "I don't need this" he sighed, glaring at Hermione and then ran of toward his room.  
  
"Harry! WAIT!" Ron called after him. Then he looked at Hermione. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron started.  
  
"I'm going to class" Hermione replied stubbornly, wiping her tears, and headed off towards potions in the dungeons. ****************************************************************  
  
Harry ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He threw himself on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. Then he sat up and ran his fingers though his ruffled hair numerous times, it always helped him to think. This was too much for him to take. First, the freaky dream or whatever it was and then the fight with Hermione. "I have to forget about the dream". He hesitated. "I think it was a dream". Harry suddenly remembered that that it was Monday. He had class! He took a glace at his alarm clock. There were five minutes till potions started! "Crap!" Harry hastily shoved his things into his bags and then ran as fast as he could to the dungeons.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
When Harry arrived in the dungeons, he saw that everyone was deeply immersed in their work and the only empty seat was his. Professor Snape looked up from his desk. A sly smile formed on his wrinkled face. "So Mr. Potter, you have decided to grace us with your presence." Snape sniggered. He looked up at the clock on his desk. "What have we been doing for the last TEN minutes?" he bellowed in Harry's face.  
  
"I'm .sorry, sir. I didn't realize the time-"  
  
"IF YOU SHOULD BE LATE FOR MY CLASS ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU SWALLOW A WART-GROWING POTION!" Snape spat. "But because I am such a considerate person, I will give you detention for the next three weeks."  
  
"Gee, thanks Professor buthead" Harry muttered under his breath, as he walked over to his seat, which was right between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh joy, it's the scumbag" Hermione said to Ron as Harry shoved in between them.  
  
"So, what are we doing, Ron?" Harry asked. He didn't really care about the work; it was more to show Hermione that he was ignoring her.  
  
"We're copying notes off the board" Ron said, pointing to the blackboard. There were big chalk letters on it, which read 'COPY NOTES BELOW'  
  
"Oh.right" Harry didn't feel like copying notes. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Sir?" He called out to the agitated potions master. "May I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No, Potter. You may not!" "Please, I really need to go" *Tries to make desperate face and crosses his legs really tight.* The whole class broke into laughter (except Ron, Hemione and all the girls in Gryffindor aka. 'the Harryfreaks"  
  
"All right then, Potter. After all, we wouldn't want any accidents" Snape laughed. (A/N: Don't you feel like chucking him off Mt. Everest? Damn bastard!)  
  
Harry squeezed himself out of the tiny space between his and Hermione's desk and ran, blasting the dungeon doors open.  
  
"Man, he must have drunk a lot of fluids today" Ron gasped.  
  
"He's up to something" Hermione nodded to herself in her usual I-get- everything-and-you-don't sort of way. "I just know it"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry rushed into his room and locked the door. What was he doing? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. "I need some sugar" Harry sighed. He opened the top drawer of his bedside table in search of some chocolate frogs. Something warm came in contact with his fingers. Harry pulled it out from the back of the drawer. It was a scrunched-up piece of paper. He opened it to find that it was the spell- again. Harry laughed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going bloody mad!" he had never placed the spell in his drawer. He clearly remembered dropping it when the 'dream' had ended. "I'm being haunted by a piece of paper!". Harry eyed his way down the page.  
  
Suddenly the words started to fly. They whizzed around Harry's bewildered head and then rearranged themselves on the page. "This is bloody scary" Harry whispered. Then he considered what was going on. Maybe if he read the spell, he would go back to the 'dream' again. Harry didn't know why but there was something about the 'dream'. He had a strange longing to go back to it.  
  
"Here goes nothing"  
  
'Thearus penguius aroras, Lauries pouncies jamsius, Ivanus romuncus wingius, Lumora iratus ramsius.'  
  
(A/N: Don't ask)  
  
A cloud of thick blue smoke seeped in through a crack in one of Harry's windows. Gradually, the smoke devoured the entire room and Harry, once again fell into a deep sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Snape stiffly darted over to Ron and Hermione and leaned down so that his face was level with theirs. "Mr. Potter has been in the 'bathroom' for over ten minutes." He glared poison at the two terrified students. "You two wouldn't know what our famous little friend is up to, would you now?"  
  
"No, sir!" Ron and Hermione replied quickly.  
  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and then set off to see if he could torture any Gryffindors.  
  
"Sir?" Hermione called out, raising her hand.  
  
"What is it now, Miss Granger?" Snape grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if.if I should.go and look for Harry?"  
  
"No, Ms. Granger! Stop being such a pain in the-"  
  
"How about I go and look for him, Professor" Draco suggested. *Entire class (including Snape) stare at Draco, with their mouths open in shock*  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned without sarcasm. Then he saw the smirk on Draco's face.  
  
"That is very considerate of you, Draco. Take your bag with you, the lesson will probably be finished by the time you return."  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" *Shoots a piercing glare at Hermione* "Don't worry, Granger. I'll find him."  
  
Draco packed all his things into his bag and left the room with a sly grin on his face.  
  
**************************************************************** Once again Harry was acquainted by the dim flickering flames of the grand fireplace. He was in the same old deserted room. This time his eyes adjusted to the dull light quicker than before. As soon as everything came into view, he saw that an arrow made of the blue smoke was pointing to a staircase at the far side of the room. The staircase was finely carved out of wood and painted a deep reddish-brown. Unlike the remainder of the room, it looked brand new and untouched. Harry rose to his feet, dusting the dirt off the back of his robes. Unable to control his curiosity, he ran over to the staircase and climbed up. The blue arrow flew before him. When Harry had reached the top, he saw that a large corridor stood before him. It seemed as if everything was lit by candlelight but there were no candles. Ahead there were many rooms, all had their doors shut. The blue arrow led Harry to the second room on the left-hand side of the corridor. He stood and stared at the closed door for a while. For some reason he felt like he had seen it so many time before. Harry sighed. He outstretched his hand to turn the knob. As soon as he touched it, a wave of silver stars shot up from the bottom of the door and it flung open. "I just knew that was going to happen!" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Inside was a room so magnificent, Harry had to wait a minute or so to take it all in. The walls were pure white with golden borders at the top and bottom. An enormous bed sat at the far end. It too was golden but was covered in silver bed sheets. There was also a golden: dressing table, cupboard, wardrobe (A/N: I can't be bothered thinking of anything else.its 11:30pm!) But something really caught Harry's eye. On top of the dressing table was a box. It shimmered as if it were made of diamonds but was a yellowish colour. Harry walked closer to get a better view. The box was covered in light-gold glitter. Then there were small stones arranged on the lid to say 'LETTERS'. Harry wasn't the type of person who read people's letters but.somehow, this time it was hard for him to resist. (A/N: there goes Mr. Goody-Goody) He slowly took off the lid and placed it beside the box. Inside there were numerous pieces of paper. Each was folded neatly. Harry hesitated then picked up one of the letters. As soon as he had unfolded it, the sweet smell of lavender filled the room. Harry looked at the first three words on the page and his heart leapt into his throat.  
  
To Lily Evans  
"Lily Evans!" Harry gasped  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that's my mother!' Harry eagerly read on.  
  
This is highly awkward for me to say. I have been watching you for a while now. I guess what I am trying to say is that I really like you. It's not just the fact that you are beautiful. I saw you the other day, when you stood up to that old Hag-Madame Laurence. It's hard to find girls who are as brave as you. And your eyes.I feel like I can watch them all my life. I have to go now. I will send a brown owl to you at midnight. Please reply. Anxiously waiting for your reply, Anonymous  
  
"God, I really hope that was my dad!" Harry laughed. He reached for another letter but his time was up. Blue smoke appeared from under the door.  
  
I know it's gay but be nice!Please review! Keep reading! See ya, Angel 


	4. Return of an Old Aquaintance

Hi guys! I am sooooo sorry it took so long. I've been.busy. Anyway thank you to all the people, who reviewed. However I must say that some of your 'comments' were rather.disturbing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I've finally added Voldermort.  
  
CHAPTER 4- RETURN OF AN OLD AQUAINTANCE  
  
Draco strolled up to the Gryffinder portrait hole. "Werewolves" He muttered to the fat lady. "Enter," she said in her depressing, posh tone.  
  
"Thanks chubby"  
  
"Children are so RUDE these days" The fat lady sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Now, let's see where Potter's room is" He smirked. Draco pulled out his birthday present from his father. It was a foe-tracker. It was a device, which allowed you keep track of your worst enemy. Draco followed the readings on his foe-tracker and finally stopped in front of Harry's door.  
  
"You in there, Potter?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Alohamora!" Draco shouted. Pleased with him for remembering the spell.  
  
The door flung open.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" Draco beamed.  
  
Harry lay on the floor with his arms spread out. His eyes were shut and he was drenched with sweat. His fists were tightly clenched.  
  
Draco sniggered at the site of Harry's motionless body. "How did this feeble piece of crap defeat the most powerful wizard of all time?!." (A/N: It pains me so much to have said those words. Forgive me, Harry) He laughed. "Now, Professor Snape would want a full report of what happened to Potter."  
  
Draco drew out his wand.  
  
"Liquoramus!"  
  
Instantaneously, several bottles of whiskey formed around Harry.  
  
"Why, Harry! How irresponsible!" Draco mocked in glee. (A/N: Harry's still unconscious. Lets just say that Draco has many issues.) He emptied all the bottles and left them scattered around Harry. Then he put his wand in his pocket and rushed to Professor Snape's office.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked with his usual lost expression.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied as she rummaged through her bag for her herbology book.  
  
"Why was Draco so eager to find Harry?"  
  
"Maybe he was worried about him"  
  
*Ron stops walking and gapes at Hermione* "Hermione, Draco being worried about Harry is like saying Neville's sister is hot!"  
  
"But Neville doesn't have a sister!"  
  
"That's beside the point"  
  
"So, what are you saying, Ron?"  
  
"I think he's up to something"  
  
"You are so narrow-minded!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind" Hermione sighed. "We better hurry to herbology."  
  
*************************************************************************** "Uuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh." Harry opened his eyes. He managed to sit up against the wall. He ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. Harry took a few seconds to regain his regular pulse rate. He recalled everything that had happened. Now, he was pretty convinced that it wasn't a dream. It was too real to be a dream. His eyes focused from the ceiling, down to the floor.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The carpet was covered with empty whiskey bottles.  
  
"I didn't know that Ron drinks" He said puzzled. He didn't even consider Neville drinking because that was just.scary.  
  
Harry picked up one of the bottles. He swirled it around and smiled. (A/N: Everyone's different!)  
  
Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry threw the whiskey bottle in shock.  
  
"Professor Magonagol!"  
  
"I cannot believe this!"  
  
"I wasn't drinking, I swear!" Harry said earnestly.  
  
"Why do I find that so hard to believe, Mr. Potter?" Professor Magonagol said sternly, gesturing to the half a dozen empty whiskey bottles on the floor.  
  
"I wasn't drinking! I woke up and I was surrounded by whiskey!"  
  
"That's what they all say!" Professor Magonagol sighed. "I am very disappointed in you, Harry!" she said, shaking her head. "When Professor Snape told me you were drinking and skipping classes, I told him to-"  
  
"But I wasn't drinking!"  
  
"Calm down, Potter!" A soothing yet sly voice came from behind Professor Magonagol.  
  
"Draco!" Harry growled. "This is all your shit, isn't it!!"  
  
"Oh my!" Professor Magonagol gasped at the mention of such delightful words.  
  
"Why are you getting mad at ME?" Draco beamed. "I was the one who warned the teachers that you were in danger. You should be thankful!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Magonagol snapped. "How did you enter the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
The enormous smile on Draco's face faded  
  
"WHY did you enter the Gryffindor tower?" The professor continued. "I am sure that by now you know what is against the rules in this school!"  
  
"He doesn't know what 'rules' means. His vocabulary has a limit of words with three letters." Harry laughed.  
  
"Well it seems that the same applies for you, Potter" The exhausted teacher replied. "Now, Draco-"  
  
Professor Magonagol looked blankly at Harry. "Where did he go?"  
  
"He ran away"  
  
"Okay, Potter, you are off the hook for now. But I am warning you! I will be keeping a close eye on you and if anything like this ever happens again, you will be EXPELLED!"  
  
"Yes, Professor"  
  
"Now, clean this place up and get to class!" With this professor Magonagol briskly walked out to find Draco.  
  
"Chliora!" Instantly, the entire room was spotless.  
  
Harry grabbed his herbology book and shoved it into his bag. "If the git who invented education were alive right now, I would kill him" He muttered. ***************************************************************************  
  
"This is repulsive" Ron complained, fighting his urge to throw up.  
  
"I think it's rather fascinating" Hemione chimed.  
  
The class was blessed with the joy of collecting pudgius puss from very much alive and kicking pudgius plants.  
  
"Now class, remember to squeeze out a little amount of puss at a time so that they don't explode. Otherwise we will all end up looking like Mr. Longbottom." Madam Sprout cautioned, directing her eyes to a large blob of yellowish-green puss.  
  
"Shouldn't we clean him up, Madam Sprout? I don't think Neville can breathe, the puss seems pretty thick." Hermione stated, examining her puss- coated classmate.  
  
"There's no need to waste class time" Madame Sprout replied. "The puss takes at least three hours to cause permanent damage"  
  
Hermione returned to attending to her pudgius plant.  
  
"I would rather kiss Draco than do this!" Ron exclaimed, rather loudly.  
  
The whole class broke into silence. Their eyes were fixed on Ron.  
  
*Draco looks like he's just swallowed a mouthful of pudgius puss*  
  
"I didn't mean that literally!" Ron added quickly.  
  
The entire class hissed with laughter.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Madam Sprout managed to say between fits of laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Madam Sprout."  
  
"Take a seat potter!" The teacher replied, trying to control her delirium. It seemed as if she had had an overdose of laughing gas. She threw herself on her desk and banged her fists wildly.  
  
By now, the class had stopped laughing and stared at their herbology teacher with pure fright.  
  
Harry took his usual seat between Ron and Hermione. He looked at Ron, whose face had turned fluoro pink in colour. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Ron slowly looked up at Harry, then without saying anything, looked back down at his collection of puss.  
  
"He wants to kiss Draco" Hermione chuckled. Then she realized what she had done and looked away from Harry.  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO KISS DRA- hang on! Did you just talk to Harry?" Ron said, bewildered astonishment wiped across his face.  
  
"Oh no! it's the end of the world!" Harry mocked, madly waving his arms around. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry"  
  
Hermione looked up from her books. "I'm sorry too, Harry".  
  
They both smiled at each other. Tears built up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron groaned.  
  
*Harry and Hermione share a friendly hug*  
  
*Ron throws himself on the floor and rolls around, pretending to trow up*  
  
"Mr Weasley! What ARE you doing?!" Madame Sprout yelled, looking at Ron, who was now lying still on the floor.  
  
"I.I.I.I was trying to kill a bug!" Ron replied, quickly returning to his seat.  
  
"I would imagine the bug was rather large if you had to use your entire body to kill it!" Madame Sprout laughed haughtily. "I love these fifth years!" she wiped a tear off hr cheek. "All right, back to work, class!" she instructed trying to fight another laughing fit.  
  
"Hey Granger!" Draco whispered to Hermione. "Maybe you and Potter should keep your moments to yourselves, before the entire class starts gagging."  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly let go of each other, realizing how long they had been hugging.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Harry" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You too" Harry replied. "Now, Ron, what's all this about you kissing Draco?" ***************************************************************************  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" The plump man rushed to bow at the feet of his master.  
  
"Have you retrieved it?" The deep icy voice pierced through Peter Pettigrew's heart.  
  
"Y-yes m-m-my Lord."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for you FOOL! GIVE IT TO ME!" The Dark Lord's voice thundered amongst the walls of the ruined mansion.  
  
"I am sorry my Lord! Here it is" Peter outstretched his plump, shaking hands.  
  
Lord Voldermort snatched the object and clenched it with his bony fingers. "I'll get you this time" He laughed. "This time I'll kill you Harry Potter!"  
So what did you think? I know nothing much really happened but I promise there will be more action in the next chapter. So keep reading!!! Please review! (unless you are named 'Freedy or Gayass' because I will be forced to take legal action against you!!!!) Love, Angel.  
  
* Check out my other fanfic- Dilemma Harry Potter style 


	5. The unlikely ally

Hey pplz! Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I took so long (again). This chap's longer that the previous one's because I tried to add a bit more action. I hope you like it and you can always REVIEW, I will even accept flames. Enjoy!  
CHAPTER 5- THE UNLIKELY ALLY  
  
Dear Diary, I did it again. I cannot believe that I did it again! I don't think I have never felt so guilty in my entire life. I always tell my self that I shouldn't- but it's as if I'm not myself! Whenever I'm with him, I can't think straight! Just the thought of him makes me feel as if my bones have suddenly disappeared! For the first time I have lost control of my life. I hate this. The worst part is that I can't tell anyone that I'm seeing him! Well, I guess Ron knows that I like him. But he doesn't know that I'm going out with him. I feel like ripping my hair out! I shouldn't feel this way about him! From now on I'm just going to forget about him and continue our relationship as it was before. But I can't I forget about him! Not after our date last night. It was amazing- no other word to describe it. I met him by the lake after my roommates fell asleep. Everything was so perfect! You won't believe how handsome he looked in the moonlight. It brought out his features so perfectly, I felt like looking at him forever! Anyway, he took my hand and then escorted me INTO the lake! We drank a potion so that we could breath underwater. We were welcomed by the merpeople, who he apparently knew. They kept guard of us as we travelled through the lake. I was spectacular! Neither of us talked until we came out of the lake about an hour later. He looked at me with those annexing eyes and then he kissed me! My first kiss! Unfortunately, I have to go now. I have a potions assignment to finish. Hopefully that will calm me down.  
  
Hermione reluctantly shut her diary and gently slipped it into her pillowcase. She loved that diary. Harry had given it to her for her last birthday. With a sigh, she glanced up at the vibrant wall decorations beside her. There was a Gryffindor sticker, and two lists. The first list was of exams and the second was of assignments. She ran her slender finger down the second list to where it said 'potions assignment'. She looked at the date beside it. "It's due three days from now," she said thoughtfully. "I had better start". She heaved her heavy bag up onto her bed and took out the books she had collected from the library. "Potions through the ages" she read aloud, picking up the first book. Hermione opened the book and started reading, occasionally smiling whilst thoughts of the previous night floated into her head.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So, what do we want to do?" Ron asked Harry as they sat staring at the common room ceiling.  
  
"Do we have any work due?"  
  
"We've got about thirteen assignments"  
  
"Can we be bothered to wasted a perfectly good Saturday on work?"  
  
"No, Harry, of course not!"  
  
"What do you say, we pay our dear friend Malfoy a little visit"  
  
"My, my! Aren't we feeling evil today?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron with goo-goo eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Evil? Me? NEVER!" He jeered, trying to sound like a baby. This didn't work too well, seeing as his voice broke three years ago, when he was twelve.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, Harry" Ron shuddered, looking frightened. "Anyway, do you know where he is?"  
  
"I saw him in the library before I came to the common room." Harry replied. "It seemed like he was doing a lot of work so he's probably still there."  
  
"Since when does Malfoy care about his studies?" Ron chuckled. "He can just bribe Snape to give him top grades."  
  
"It is odd" Harry said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's go"  
  
"But Harry, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll work something out on the way" Harry said hastily as he and Ron ran for the library.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Screw this!" Draco yelled and threw the book he was reading on the floor. Several students stared at him for a few seconds and then continued on with their studies. By now, most people had become accustomed to Draco Malfoy's exuberant use of vocabulary and manners. The librarian, for one, had not. She walked over to Draco's desk and leaned down so that her eyes were level with his. "Do you wish to explain, Mr. Malfoy?" She barked. Now every student in the library had their eyes fixed on Draco- this would be hot gossip.  
  
"Madame Crane, I am afraid you have misunderstood me." Draco said smoothly, putting on a dashing smile.  
  
"What part of 'screw this' do you think I have misunderstood?" Madame Crane replied, trying to fight the urge to give Draco a good hard blow in the head. (A/N: Madame Crane was a psychotic patient before she had joined Hogwarts. It isn't clear if she has fully recovered)  
  
"Well you see, 'screw this' is used in a different manner now." Draco resisted fainting from Madame Crane's bad breath. "It is an expression used in moments of great excitement and happiness!" He turned to a table of Slytherin girls behind him. "Am I right girls?" He flashed another charming smile.  
  
"You're always right Draco" They replied dreamily.  
  
The librarian rolled her eyes and stood up. "If I hear another word out of you, you're going straight to the headmaster!" She spat and returned to her desk.  
  
"Thanks" Draco whispered and winked at the girls behind him. One of the girls fell off her chair and remained on the floor for several seconds.  
  
Ignoring her completely, Draco returned to his work. He picked up the next book from his pile and skimmed down the contents section until finally he found what he had been looking for. Draco sighed in relief. He flicked through the pages to page 69. He was just about to start reading, when he had a strange feeling on the top of his head. Then a small black paw reached down and grabbed his nose. "HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" Draco yelled. He grabbed the figure on his head and held it out in front of him. "Oh my god." It was a skunk.  
  
"OH DEAR LORD!!!!!" Draco tried to drop the animal but it was stuck to his hands. The skunk raised its tail and prepared to do its magic.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Draco screamed. "SHIT! WOULD YOU FREAKING GITS HELP ME! I AM ABOUT TO GET SPRAYED HERE!!!!!!" He looked around the library. Everyone was looking at him in awe. Nobody moved an inch. Finally, Pansy Parkinson broke the silence.  
  
"Draco, what are you talking about?" Her voice quivered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!" Draco continued. "THERE'S A BLOODY SKUNK TRYING TO SPR-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Draco fell back on the floor and started rolling around trying to get the skunk off his face. "GET OFF ME!!!!"  
  
Most of the students had run out of the library. Colin Creevy and some Slytherin Girls were still left. Colin was the photographer for the school newspaper. He could see the headlines now. 'Delusional Draco', 'Too much academic pressure in Hogwarts', 'Imaginary skunk friends- the newest trend'.  
  
Draco was now strangling the skunk. "DIE YOU FREAKING.SKUNK!" He roared. "YOU FU- Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Madame Crane and the headmaster stood above Draco. It was a rare sight to see Dumbledore staring blankly with his mouth open. "Mr. Malfoy, please stand up." The headmaster managed to say.  
  
"But Sir, you have to get this skunk off my fa-." Draco stopped. The skunk had disappeared.  
  
"Madame Crane, would you please explain to me what is going on?" Dumbledore said, looking expectantly at the infuriated librarian.  
  
"Well, you see, Malfoy here has been hallucinating skunks"  
  
"I wasn't hallucinating! There really was a skunk! You were here, you saw it!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco, who had gotten to his feet and was trying to fix his hair.  
  
"Either that" Madame Crane continued, ignoring Draco's claims of sanity, "Or he's trying really hard to get on my nerves."  
  
"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore smiled. "I think we had better take you to Madame Cyrus.  
  
"Madame Cyrus?" Draco repeated almost harshly. "Isn't she the school councillor?"  
  
"Yes she is, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Do you think seeing imaginary skunks and cursing every second are tendencies of a normal wizard?" Madame Crane screeched.  
  
Dumbledore shot a glare at the librarian.  
  
"Sorry sir" She whispered.  
  
"I do not think that you are crazy, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said soothingly and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I just think that you should talk to someone about your problems."  
  
Draco tried not to throw up when the headmaster touched him. He felt like punching Dumbledore in the face. Who was he to say anything about Draco's problems?  
  
"I don't have problems." Draco said in a low voice. But inside he knew that he was lying. Draco Malfoy did have problems. Problems which would haunt him for the rest of his life. Problems which nobody could understand or solve. Problems which could very well kill him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"My stomach's killing me!" Ron squealed (yes squealed). "Stop laughing Harry!"  
  
"I-I-I- I can't!!!!" Harry exploded into laughter all over again. "I keep remembering Malfoy rolling around on the floor and-and-and saying-" He was too delirious to finish the sentence.  
  
"I really shouldn't have eaten that corn-dog!" Ron howled as he felt a gigantic burp coming on.  
  
"That was the most worthwhile thing we've ever done!" Harry said fighting for air. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. Despite the pain in his write arm, on which he had fallen, the laughing continued.  
  
This made Ron laugh even harder and he too, followed in Harry's footsteps and fell to the ground.  
  
"We should stop laughing now, I'll die if we continue."  
  
With a deep breath, the two boys succeeded and stopped.  
  
"What ARE you doing?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked up to see a very confused Hermione looking down at them.  
  
"We-we just got tired, that's all" Ron lied. Hermione would explode if she found out that they had played such a prank- even if it was on Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why are you lying in the middle of the corridor?" Hermione continued suspiciously.  
  
"We-a-well when-a-" Harry tried to think of a plausible explanation.  
  
"Never mind, I'll deal with it later," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You are never going to believe what just happened!"  
  
"You mean about Malfoy? We already know" Ron smirked. Again he and Harry launched into delirium.  
  
"What about him?" Hermione questioned, her eyes darting from Ron to Harry.  
  
"Uh- it's not that important" Harry replied. "What were you going to tell us?"  
  
Hermione paused and examined the boys once more. They looked half-drunk.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Harry continued impatiently, hoping the conversation would go in a different direction.  
  
"Well, I was doing my potions assignment and-are you two alright?"  
  
Harry and Ron were on the verge of another laughing fit. Harry was covering his mouth as if something was going to escape from it and Ron was pulling his hair and moving back and forth.  
  
"Please continue, we're fine" Ron squeaked.  
  
"So, I was doing my potions assignment and crookshanks fell into my cauldron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Is she dead?!" Ron said eagerly.  
  
"No, Ron, she's not dead!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"So what happened to her" Harry said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you." With this, Hermione grabbed the boys' hands and raced off to her room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"If you fail this mission, Wormtail, I will kill you"  
  
"Do not w-w-worry m-m-m-master, the g-g-girl w-w-will be y-yours"  
  
"Your cowardice amuses me, Wormtail." Voldermort sniggered. "Your cowardice will finish you."  
  
"Yes, my l-lord," Wormtail said obediently.  
  
"Now go!" Voldermort ordered.  
  
Wormtail bowed down to his master and then headed towards the door.  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Wormtail spun around and froze.  
  
"Do not even think of betraying me. You cannot even start to imagine what I can do to you." "Yes my lord. I-I-I won't disappoint you!" Wormtail bowed once more and then left.  
  
"You won't escape me this time, Harry Potter" Voldermort whispered to himself.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Dear God!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry stepped closer to the cauldron and looked down in shock.  
  
On the top of the cauldron, a hard, clear layer had formed. Below that layer, however, was swirling green smoke. Swirling along with the smoke was crookshanks. The cat was idol, only its eyelids moved. She was oblivious to everything around her.  
  
"I don't know what to do" Hermione said, walking upto Harry.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't asked any teachers to help you" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I want to fix this myself, it'll score me some more marks!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Then why are you asking for our help?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"I just wanted you to see it!" Hermione retorted, agitated.  
  
Harry sighed. For some reason, he felt obligated to save crookshanks. Her weary green eyes looked up at him and sent a strange chill down his spine. He leaned on the edge of the cauldron and looked down at her, it was as if he was hypnotized.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked  
  
"Careful, we don't want you to fall in as well!" Hermione chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's head began to hurt tremendously. "AAAAAAAH!" He screamed, grabbing his head and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry" Ron and Hermione cried at the same time.  
  
But Harry couldn't hear or see his friends. All that he could see was blue smoke. Very familiar blue smoke.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"OW!" Harry yelled in agony. He had fallen on a carpet on the wooden floor, but it was still painful. Despite his pounding head, Harry got up and looked around the room. It was the same room he had been in the last time he had come into this dream or dimension or whatever it was. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Harry questioned out loud. "Is this real?" "Is someone trying to show me something or am I going mad?" "Why didn't I tell Ron and Hermione about this?" "Could this be a trap?" These questions swirled around Harry until he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned back against the wall and covered his face with both hands. "Get a grip on yourself!" Harry took a deep breath and took his hands off his face. Once again, he examined the room. His mother had once been here, she had touched the things in the room. Harry wished she was here, now more than ever. Tears formed in his emerald eyes, blurring his vision. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his left eye. Putting his glasses back on, he saw a smoky blue arrow. It was pointing a box on the bed. Walking closer, Harry saw that it was his mother's box of letters. He could have sworn that it had been on the dressing table the last time he saw it. The arrow was still pointing to it. "Are you telling me to open it?" Harry smiled, slightly surprised that he was talking to a flying arrow. The arrow of course didn't talk but it hovered around Harry's head and then stopped directly above the box and pointed down at it. "I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed and slowly opened the lid. Immediately, the arrow dove into the letters. Harry fell backwards on the bed, startled at the arrow's sudden movement. A few seconds later, the arrow came out of the box with a letter and dropped it on Harry's lap. The confused boy picked it up and slowly unfolded it. Instantly a blast of lavender scent flooded the room. Harry couldn't help feeling dreamy and thoughts of Cho Chang drifted into his head. Quickly dismissing his infatuations, he concentrated on the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Lily, What I am about to tell you is very important so read this very carefully. We have been writing to each other for a considerable amount of time now. I think that I would be right in saying that our relationship has established from just pen friends. I believe that in order to have a durable relationship, we must be able to trust one another entirely. Lily, I want you to know that I am not threatening or accusing you and have no intentions of hurting you.  
  
Over the last month, I have seen you many times. Most of those times you were with James Potter. Lily, I love you and I would rather die than see you get hurt. That's why I have to warn you. Stay away from James Potter. He may seem innocent on the outside but he's dangerous. I know you don't believe me but you have to. James used to be my friend. In fact, so was Sirius, Remus and Peter. One night, Peter decided to have a sleepover. Remus, Sirius and I couldn't go because we had to do a herbology assignment. So James was the only one who attended. It was late after we had finished our assignment. Sirius and Remus were tired so they went home. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go over to Peter's. They wouldn't go to sleep yet. When I got there, I saw that all the rooms had the lights turned off except for one, which had a strange green light. Feeling that something wasn't right, I snuck in through the window and went up to where the light was. The door was barely open but just enough to let me see what was happening inside. It was terrible. That sight will haunt me for the rest of my life. On the floor was an old woman, her face was burnt and she was shaking violently. Above her, with their wands held out, stood Peter, James and a cloaked figure. I presume the figure was he-who-must-not-be-named as Peter and James kept referring to it as 'my lord'. After that, I could not stay any longer so I decided to flee. But when I tried to run, I realized that my shoe was stuck in a gap in the floor. I desperately tried to get it out and this made a great deal of noise. I saw James coming towards the door so I left my shoe there and managed to escape. James saw me as I left and that is why I had to leave Hogwarts. Lily, I hope that you will believe me. I want you to be safe. I await your reply.  
  
Harry slowly folded up the letter and dropped it in his lap. "This is a lie!" He yelled. "My father, an ally of Voldermort?" He laughed. "That's crazy!" His face took on a serious form again. He unfolded the letter and stared at it. "He'd never do that," he whispered. Suddenly everything around Harry started spinning and the blue smoke formed all around him. Harry quickly shoved the letter in his pocket and just like before, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I'm going to get Professor Magonagol" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! Look!" came Ron's voice just as she was about to leave.  
  
"He's coming back!" Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
A clump of blue smoke on the floor was disappearing, leaving behind the unconscious teenager. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry.  
  
"Say something, Harry!" Hermione sniffed.  
  
Harry didn't say a word. Ron grabbed a glass of water from the table beside him and threw its contents on Harry's face.  
  
"PHWA!" Harry spat.  
  
"You're alright!" Hermione sobbed and hugged her friend.  
  
"You're choking me!" Harry managed to shriek.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Where did you go?" Hermione added.  
  
"Can I please just breathe for a second?" Harry panted and rubbed his shoulder. He didn't know that Hermione was so strong.  
  
"Did you apparate?" Hermione continued. "How did you get back?"  
  
Harry sat up and raised his hand to Hermione, gesturing for her to shut up.  
  
"I didn't apparate," he began. "I don't know how or why it happens, okay?"  
  
"I get the feeling that this has happened before," Ron said, rubbing his chin.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry expectantly. He hated when she did that. I made him feel guilty, like he was obliged to tell her everything.  
  
"Yes, this has happened before"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Harry, you just disappeared into blue smoke!" Ron shouted. "Don't you think that was kind of alarming?"  
  
"I nearly had a stroke!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You're too young to have a stroke!" Harry laughed.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ron and Hermione both snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry roared. He didn't want to discuss these things with his friends, or with anybody for that matter. He didn't want to make such a big deal out of what could have been just a dream. But Ron had said that he had disappeared! That meant that everything he had seen was real!  
  
"It was real"  
  
"What was real?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. He had to tell them everything.  
  
"I think you two better sit down."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*MIDNIGHT*  
  
"What the?" The startled teenage girl leapt out of bed as she heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's me, Mathea, your roommate."  
  
The girl turned to look at her roommate's bed and sure enough, it was empty. "I'm coming!" she called and opened the door. "You nearly scared me- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Shut up, you fool!" The impostor violently sealed the terrified student's mouth with his right hand and held his wand to her throat with the other. "Now, shall we cooperate?" he whispered and slowly removed his hand off her mouth. The shaken girl sank back into the wall, tears streaming from her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" she managed to say.  
  
"I am a very dangerous wizard and I need your help." Wormtail replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"My dear, I am afraid you have no choice."  
  
The girl covered her face and sank to the floor.  
  
"Where is Mathea?" she asked, daring to look at Wormtail's wicked face.  
  
"Oh, you mean your best friend?" Wormtail laughed. She's in good hands, I assure you. The Dark Lord has only tortured her about seven times.  
  
"The Dark Lord?" The girl gasped. "Is my friend alive?"  
  
"She will be if you do exactly what I tell you to!"  
  
The girl massaged her temples. What ever she was going to be forced to do would surely be terrible but she had no choice, her life, as well as Mathea's depended on it. "What do want me to do? Her fragile voice quivered.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Soooooooooo? What did you think? I know. It was too long. I kinda got sick of it myself. Anyway, puleeeeeeeeeez review!! I wasted a considerable amount of my precious time on this crap! But that's not the point. What really matters is what you people have to say. I REALLY CARE about you heaven-sent reviewers. You are all so incredibly talented! You ARE the source of life itself. You beautiful creatures! Now that I've sucked up to you and degraded myself to such a shameful status, you should feel obliged to review because if you don't, guilt will haunt your wretched soul for the rest of your wicked life!!! Ahem. REVIEW YOU GODLY BEINGS!!!  
  
*Please check out my other fic- 'dilemma Harry Potter Style'* 


End file.
